


To the Beginning and the End

by Night_Owls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Hope This Is Okay, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, idk what im doing, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owls/pseuds/Night_Owls
Summary: Iwaizumi had always hated the rain, Oikawa on the other hand had always loved it.In which Iwaizumi falls in love with Oikawa on a rainy day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	To the Beginning and the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for checking out the first fic I've ever finished and published hehe, I hope you enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing it! Shout-out to my amazing friends Finn and Cha for proofreading the fic, Linnie and Hana for supporting me, and for Kiro who inspired me to write this after we both wrote prompts together.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy!!

_Iwaizumi had always hated the rain, Oikawa on the other hand had always loved it._   
  
_You see, Iwaizumi had many reasons to hate the rain. Number one being he absolutely despised the smell of wet grass after a rainy session._   
  
_Yes. The smell of wet grass._   
  
_Number two was the cold air the rain would leave. He was someone who wasn't fond of the cold, so whenever it would rain, he brought a backup jacket and wore it._   
  
_'You look like a marshmallow, Iwa-chan.'_   
  
_'Shut up, Shitty-kawa.'_   
  
_Ah yes, he'll always hate the cold._   
  
_And his last reason, the reason he hated the most, was his best friend playing in the rain like a five-year-old whatever chance he would get._   
  
_And boy was it a pain in the ass to get him to stop playing in the rain._   
  
_It was always difficult for Iwaizumi to get him to come back inside whenever it rains. He would always see Oikawa do the same antics like reenacting the scene from 'Singing in the Rain' and dance like an idiot, or do a dramatic dialogue and make Iwaizumi join in._   
  
_"'I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T COME BACK INSIDE!'_   
  
_'HAH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT UNLESS YOU COME OUT HERE YOURSELF!'_   
  
_As you can see, Iwaizumi has many reasons to hate the rain, and they are all very valid._   
  
_So when it starts to rain on their way back home, Iwaizumi groans and Oikawa lights up._   
  
_Not being informed on the day's weather, they both have been soaked from the sudden rainfall that had happened, now taking shelter under a bus stop._   
  
_While Iwaizumi mutters under his breath about not bringing an umbrella and how he didn't have any service, he turns to see Oikawa reaching out his hand from the roof of the bus stop to catch the raindrops. He watches him closely, seeing his eyes filled with childlike wonder as he watches the droplets fall onto his hand._   
  
_Iwaizumi snaps out of his trance, now thinking about the cold his best friend would get if he tries to play in the rain (like he would ever allow that)._   
  
_Before Iwaizumi could scold him about the consequences of playing in the rain, Oikawa turns towards him and asks,_   
  
_"Isn't the rain beautiful?"_   
  
_Iwaizumi looks at him stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say or whatever the hell was going on in Oikawa's mind. He knew Oikawa like his favorite book, and yet here he is, still surprised over the little things his best friend does. Giving him a soft smile, Iwaizumi answered,_   
  
_"It is beautiful, isn't it?"_   
  
_Oikawa returns Iwaizumi's soft smile with his own, now putting his arm down and wiping his hand on his uniform._   
  
_"What was Iwa-chan going to say about playing in the rain? I only had my hand out, that's all." he pouts at him, causing Iwaizumi to put his hand over his face, causing his best friend to yelp._   
  
_"Yeah, putting your hand out in the rain will slowly turn into you playing in the rain, then turn into you becoming sick, then you missing practice and pleading with me to tell the coach that you're fine when you're obviously not feeling well. So sorry Shittykawa, I'm not letting you out there until the rain settles."_   
  
_Now holding his nose, Oikawa gives him a hearty laugh._   
  
_"What are you laughing at?" Iwaizumi says, getting ready to come at him again._   
  
_"Nothing, nothing, you just know me so well." Oikawa says between laughs while protecting himself from Iwaizumi's next attack._   
  
_'Beautiful' was what he thought when he saw his best friend turn his laughs into small giggles directed at him, to the way he realized it was just the both of them, sharing this very moment alone, rain hitting the ground were the only sounds that could be heard._   
  
_He had always hated the rain because of how cold he would feel, but despite the cold the rain is causing him, all he felt in this very moment was warmth._   
  
_He takes the entire scene around him, remembering every single detail, not wanting to forget this moment and locking it into his mind._   
  
_'You are beautiful.' he says, voice lighter than a whisper._   
  
_"Hm? Did you say something, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa says after finally stopping his giggle fest, now looking at him with a look he only gives to him._   
  
_"I just said you looked stupid laughing." Oikawa lets out a fake gasp (a loud one at that) and pouts at him, now blabbering about how mean Iwaizumi always is around him, causing him to give a smirk at said pouting boy._   
  
_They both sat down and talked to each other while waiting for the rain to stop. Oikawa had told him random stories that had happened in his class, and Iwaizumi listened to every single word he said._   
  
_"Hey Iwa-chan, the rain isn't so bad, you know? In fact, there are many benefits the rain gives the environment, so your hate for the rain is not valid at all!" Iwaizumi eye-rolls at the rant that's about to ensue, but still listen to him, anyway._   
  
_'Maybe the rain isn't so bad' he thinks to himself._   
  
_Iwaizumi then turns to face the skies, a small smile appearing on his facial features as he thinks to himself how lucky he was to have a moment like this._   
  
_And that's when Iwaizumi marked this day: the day he had fallen madly in love with a boy named Oikawa Tooru._

* * *

  
_After that day, Iwaizumi had made it his mission to tell Oikawa how he felt, by the tiny acts of service of giving him his towel after practice, filling his water bottle when he notices it'd be empty, to the acts of affection of subtly putting his arm around him, or linking their pinky fingers together when they would walk home from practice._   
  
_They were walking home from practice like they always would, comfortable silence surrounding them as they walked side by side when it was broken by a question._   
  
_"Iwa-chan has been acting different around me lately," Oikawa sudden comment makes Iwaizumi choke, "It's not like anything's different, but it just feels different, you know?" he stops in his tracks and turns around to face Iwaizumi, who was just a few steps behind him._   
  
_"Do you think it's a good type of different though?" Iwaizumi says, testing the waters as he takes in every move his best friend makes._   
  
_He watches as his best friend walks up to him slowly, faces now inches apart from each other._   
  
_"Tell me Hajime," his voice unwavering as he pierces Iwaizumi with his brown eyes, "how long will it take for you to confess to me?"_   
  
_Iwaizumi doesn't answer, looking down at his feet to avoid the beguiling brown eyes he was always hypnotized in._   
  
_Nervousness creeps into Oikawa but he still pushes on,_   
  
_"How long will it take for you to notice that I love you as well?"_   
  
_And with that, Iwaizumi looks up at him and sees his best friend give him a weak smile, face trying to mask the pain of the words he was scared, but ready to hear._   
  
_Oikawa knows there's no use in masking it, he knew Iwaizumi could read him like a book._   
  
_It was getting darker by the minute, and yet it didn't stop him from watching as embarrassment and fear washed over his best friends face the longer he stayed quiet. He hated how he couldn't form the words, how he couldn't just kiss him breathless right then and there._   
  
_Oikawa couldn't take the silence anymore, eyes trained to the ground as his stomach churned in fear of having ruined it all._   
  
_Was he wrong after all? Did he not understand what Iwaizumi was trying to tell him?_   
  
_"Hajime-" He cut himself off, a hand reaching up to grab his jacket, right where his heart was as if it would stop the way his heart was beating harshly._   
  
_"I've loved you, for so long. I still do." He said, voice trembling as he glanced up to meet the other's eyes,_   
  
_"I love you." he whispers, before taking a few steps back and turning away from him._   
  
_And as Iwaizumi met Oikawa's eyes, he felt all worries, the entire world fall around him. He grabbed the other's wrist, stopping him from walking away._   
  
_He takes slow steps towards him, placing his hand behind Oikawa's head and gently leading it towards his, their foreheads now connecting._   
  
_They're close. So close that they could feel their breaths a few inches away._   
  
_"Iwaizumi what-"_   
  
_"I love you too."_   
  
_And with that, Iwaizumi leans in to kiss him._   
  
_The kiss is sweet and gentle. Emotions that were hidden over the years now being poured out in a single action, drunk on the feeling of euphoria as their kiss intensifies. Oikawa smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders._   
  
_They break apart, both of them left breathless after the kiss._   
  
_"Took you long enough, Iwa-chan." Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi and giggles, still having his arms wrapped around his shoulders._   
  
_"Shut up, I'll punch you." he says with no intent of doing so, rubbing circles on Oikawa's back, still feeling ecstatic after the kiss._   
  
_"Let's go home, yea?"_   
  


* * *

  
Years passed quickly after they finished high school. They both went to college, they graduated, they lived together, and they got married.  
  
It was a life Iwaizumi was happy to have. Just the two of them having each other.  
  
They were both heading home, their home after a long day of work. Their laughter filled the car as they both talked about each other's day.  
  
It was dark out, the only lights that were guiding them home were the car lights and the natural light the moon gave.  
  
"Oi, let me drive in peace." Iwaizumi says to his husband, chuckling at the story that have been told.  
  
"What, it's not my fault! Besides, you were the one who asked about my day, silly Iwa-chan!"  
  
Drives home were one of his favorites. Having to listen to his beloved's stories from work while having the radio on.  
  
In the middle of exchanging their stories, they both noticed two things. One, being it started to drizzle a bit before it became a downpour.  
  
Iwaizumi had groaned while Oikawa had an enormous smile on his face.  
  
"Iwa-chan look! It started to rain!"  
  
"I can't see it dumbass, it's too dark and I have to drive slower now, besides you're inside the car so you can't get out."  
  
"You wound me, Iwa-chan."   
  
Some things don't change do they?  
  
Two, they noticed a car right behind them not being able to stay in one lane.  
  
At first, they both thought it was caused by the rain, making Iwaizumi slow down to let the car behind them go ahead. But then, even after he slowed down and waited, the car still could not stay in one lane.  
  
This caused Oikawa to worry a bit, taking glances to the car behind them while fidgeting nervously in his seat.  
  
Noticing how restless he was, Iwaizumi puts his left hand on top of Oikawa's, slowly caressing the inside of his palm in hopes of soothing him.  
  
"Hey, I won't let anything bad happen to us, okay?" his voice gentle, looking at his beloved form with a soft look on his face, "everything will be fine."   
  
The words rang lightly in Oikawa's ears though his tense shoulders relaxing only slightly.  
  
Iwaizumi seemed to have noticed the way Oikawa still wasn't fully relaxed, glancing at him every few seconds before he lifted their intertwined hands up, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's knuckles.  
  
"It'll be alright." he whispered over the quiet music on the radio "We'll be alright, I promise." smiling softly for he knew that the other would be staring at him right this moment.  
  
"After all, I promised I'd keep you safe, no?"  
  
And Oikawa smiled, leaning back into the seat with a soft hum, nodding. His face relaxed, looking content as he gripped on to Iwaizumi's hand tightly.  
  
He was right, Hajime would protect him. He's safe.  
  
Oikawa's ease only lasted for a few minutes though as he noticed the way the car still couldn't seem to stay in one lane, swerving from side to side and making him grip the edge of his seat a little tighter.  
  
"Hajime," he breathed, eyes darting from the rear-view mirror to the other and back, "can you please drive a little faster? The person behind us is really freaking me out." he murmured, Iwaizumi complying as he stepped down on the gas a little more, their car moving forward.  
  
And he thought they'd be okay after all that, until the car sped up, speeding past them in one swoop motion that made Oikawa hold his breath, tensing up when he watched the car move in front of them.  
  
"That's... weird, isn't it Hajime?" He said, forcing out a soft laugh to lighten the strangely tense atmosphere, Iwaizumi nodding with an equally forced smile.  
  
"Yeah, that was really weird. But I'm glad nothing happened." He responded, letting out a little huff of breath that Oikawa copied soon after, closing his eyes for just a moment.  
  
And it was the one moment that caused him to react too late, the fear that rushed through him only noticeable for a second as he watched the car swerve, his voice cutting off what was supposed to be a warning yell towards the other but once again, it had been too late already.  
  
Iwaizumi couldn't remember anything except the shrill scream, the screeching of the wheels and how hard he pressed his foot against the breaks before it all went pitch black and he felt as though he were floating.  
  
It was dark and cold, he could feel the way blood was trickling down the side of his face. His head pounding and ears ringing.  
  
"Tooru-" he croaks out, his entire body ached in pain, his vision blurry but he didn’t care.  
  
He needed to see if he was okay.  
  
Gaining back his vision, he slowly moves his head to the left, panic washes over him as he sees the state of his husband.  
  
Shards of glass were all over his shirt, his face was covered in blood, mixed with drops of rain as the left window was completely broken.  
  
Adrenaline courses through him, his heart beating fast at the sight of his husband. He thrashes around his seat, his movements restrained as his seatbelt was jammed.  
  
‘Please be okay.'  
  
Finally freeing himself from his seatbelt, he opens his car door and collapses out to the wet ground. Puddles of water surrounded him, the downpour became heavier and the sounds of crackling thunder were heard above him, ringing in his ears and making his head spin. His legs are in pain but that didn't stop him from rushing his way to his husband's side, limping while he holds onto the car shakily to stabilize himself.  
  
He opens the left car door and checks on Oikawa, face turning pale at how he doesn't see his chest rise and fall. He gently places his hands on his beloved's neck.  
  
'Shit. His pulse is weak.'  
  
He puts his hand on Oikawa's cheek, patting it lightly,  
  
"Hey, stay with me," voice low and shaky, pushing back his beloved's hair away from his eyes, "please, wake up."  
  
Iwaizumi takes Oikawa's seatbelt off and puts Oikawa's arm around his shoulder, carefully dragging him out of the car and laying him down.  
  
"Tooru, please wake up" tears start to form in his eyes at the lack of response he's getting, "you can't leave me just yet."  
  
He snaps his attention when he hears a weak groan from his husband lying down in front of him.   
  
"Hajime-"  
  
"Shh, hey it's okay I'm here."  
  
He watches as Tooru slips in and out of consciousness, trying his best to stay awake but ultimately failing.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Hajime."  
  
A sob wretched it's way out of Iwaizumi's throat, gently cradling Oikawa's frail body, rain splattering around them.   
  
"Don't say that dumbass, you can't leave me."  
  
He breaks down when he sees the life slowly leave his beloveds eyes, watching as he struggles to raise his arm.  
  
With all of the strength Oikawa had left, he reaches his hand out, collecting the raindrops that were falling from the dark skies.   
  
'Isn't the rain beautiful?' Oikawa asks Iwaizumi, looking at him with half-hooded eyes, placing his outstretched hand now onto Iwaizumi's face. He felt the cold metal of his beloved's ring graze over his cheek, a reminder about the lives they were meant to spend together. The moonlight illuminating off of Oikawa’s face, making him look ethereal.  
  
Even at death's door, he still looked beautiful as ever, reminding Iwaizumi about the rainy day he cherishes oh so much.  
  
Gently placing his hand on top of his beloved, he gave him a soft smile, the same soft smile he gave him on the day they both hid for shelter from the rain, but now mixed with pain and sorrow.  
  
'It is beautiful, isn't it?' Iwaizumi says as he feels Oikawa’s hand slowly become limp, tears mixing with the raindrops that were falling on the both of them, not knowing which were his tears and which were the rain.  
  
'You were beautiful.' Iwaizumi says before hearing sirens slowly become louder and seeing hues of red and blue.


End file.
